


Forever With You (one-shot)

by PervyNoona (amazinganime12)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinganime12/pseuds/PervyNoona
Summary: Reid puts himself in a dangerous situation at work and Morgan is pissed.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Forever With You (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really put what the situation was but if you want a situation where Reid is in danger just chose one from the show. He has placed himself in enough danger. But not like the Hankle one.

"Baby please don't be mad." Reid begged as he rubbed Morgan's thigh. Morgan tightened his grip on the steering wheel, and clenched his jaw. He was angry at the situation, not his pretty boy, but he was too blinded by rage at the moment to speak clearly. He wanted to calm down before he said anything he was going to regret. 

"I'll wait for you to talk to me.I really am sorry. But I can't promise I won't do it again." Reid said, his hand still on his lovers leg. 

Morgan pulled up there home, and parked out front. He never parked inside the garage in case they had to get out of there quickly. Life as an FBI really changed your habits, pretty quickly, maybe as he was just getting more paranoid. 

Morgan opened the front door and placed the keys in the bowl by the front door. Morgan laughs thinking that some nights the key didn't make it in the bowl because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Then having to look around the next morning, only for it to happen again. But tonight...the keys made it in perfectly fine. 

Reid was following behind Morgan, he really didn't know what to say. “Baby.” Reid called out. Morgan sighed and walked into the living room. "Why did you have to do that? After I specifically ordered you not to go in their alone." He yelled. 

Reid flinched, but was going to stand his ground. "I understood the unsub and I was sure I could talk him down. If less people went in, then less people would get hurt." Reid stammered back. 

"But what if you didn't, what if…FUCK!" Morgan yelled sitting down on the couch pressing his palms against his face. He let out a deep sigh.

Reid was so scared now to the point where he was feeling nauseous. Morgan never called him by his first name. Like never. Baby, pretty boy, kid, reid but never Spencer. Reid sat down on one end of the couch leaving space between them. This was also foering, reid felt cold not having Morgan close to him. 

"Look what you did out their made me really angry." Morgan started. Reid started to speak. "Wait." Morgan interrupted. He took a moment to regain himself. "I know this is a part of the job, where we have to risk ourselves sometimes to save other people." He said “My father risked his life, I've seen other agents lose loved ones in risky situations.”

Then he looked up and locked eyes with Reid. "And I know, I shouldn't be saying this. Out of everyone there I'm always running head first into things. But Spencer, baby, you're it for me." Morgan grabbed Reid's hands and squeezed. "I can not lose you." He said as the tears ran down his face. 

"Derek you are not going to lose me." Reid said, pressing his forehead against Morgan's. “We aren't supposed to make promises as agents but I promise you that you aren't gonna lose me. And I won't let you leave either.” 

Morgan didn't always let his emotions show like this, so it was almost too overwhelming for Reid to see his lover in tears. "I'm sorry that I hurt you but I am not sorry for what I did." 

Morgan sighed "I know, you saved a lot of people today. I was just scared every second you were in there alone.” “And I understand that, that's how I feel when you rush into things too you know. But I know you'll never stop doing it because you care too much." Reid said placing a kiss on the others head. "I love you." Reid said. "We are both idiots aren't we." Morgan said laughing. Reid nodded grinning from ear to ear. "I love you too kid." Morgan said pressing a chaste kiss on Reid's lips. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Morgan said as he collapsed into his lovers chest. Reid laid down on the couch letting Morgan get comfortable on top of him. He began to rub his back. "What's it like not knowing where your forehead starts and ends?" Reid teased. "Very funny. I deserved that one." Morgan said lightly punching Reid in the arm. "We are human we get mad, so its ok. I understand." Reid said kissing Morgan's head.

Morgan pressed chaste kisses on the others lips while his hands reached and tickled the Reid's sides. Reid began to giggle and push him away, “Stopp, stooop, sorry I won’t call you bald anymore.” Morgan didn't stop until Reid was practically in tears from laughing. 

He pressed a kiss on the younger’s lips, “I really love you.” “The feeling is no longer mutual after that brutal attack.” Reid pouted. “But I suppose I love you as well.” He smiled. 

They continued to share lazy kisses on the couch that night until they fell asleep. If this is what forever means then this is what he wanted Morgan thought as he drifted to sleep in Reid’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a new writer. So if you want to please provide criticism on how I can write better for both you and me. :] @NoonaPervy is my Twitter😊


End file.
